A Tough Mission : Living With Vampires
by zaidatul.najwa33
Summary: it almost 2 week since Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Mage being ignored by her team ( Team Natsu , ofc ) , Some of the guild member and the most she don't believe is even her bestfriend Levy McGarden ignore her . Lucy decide to take on a job that want her to protect 10 vampire from being hunted by Dark Guilds and evil intentions persons
1. Chapter 1

Title : A Tough Mission : Living With Vampires

Rating : G

Chapter : 1 - Ignore , New Magic and The 'Seems Easy' Job

it almost 2 week since Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Mage being ignored by her team ( Team Natsu , ofc ) , Some of the guild member and the most she don't believe is even her bestfriend Levy McGarden ignore her . Lucy decide to take on a job that want her to protect 10 vampire from being hunted by Dark Guilds and evil intentions persons

Warning : i'm not good in english and Trying to be good in english ( at least Trying )

Author Note : There will be some OC that i create with my not soo creative imagination

* * *

Me : Hello minna , this is my first fanfiction and the first cross over fanfiction I ever made . The main character was my fave character from Fairy Tail Lucy Hearfilia ! (* I think I was crazy right now )

Lucy : I hope we get some good memories together , Author-chan

Me : Aye madam ! ^_^ ( *She talking with me ! arghhhh! ) (* yea I absolutely crazy right now ). I wil trying my best for make the best fanfiction evr

Lucy : I hope this story have happy ending

Me : Ofc it have my dear

Lucy : so in the end who will I end up with Author-chan

Me : hurmm , if it ending ... you will have to wait and read all the the chapter i post until the end :p

Lucy : Author-chan you so bad -humph

Me : heheheheh sorry Lulu-chan . All right Lulu-chan now youu have to do the disclaimer

Lucy : Aye Madam ! , Author-chan do not own Fairy Tail and Diabolik Lovers but Author-chan do own her time of doing this fanfic

Me & Lucy : enjoy !

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

There was a beautiful and kind heart Celestial Mage live in Magnolia , Fiore . Her name is Lucy , Lucy Heartfilia . She has long blonde hair , big brown eyes , she also has pretty face . She has good body figure , has average height for woman . In her house, " Kring .. Kring... Kring " sound of her alarm is beeping for the many time already in this morning . Finally her wake up , she take a look to her clock ' ouh it just 9:30 a.m. ' she thought " WHAT! 9:30 ! " She shout "I already late for the my shopping time with Wendy . I pretty sure that she really upset with me "she said as she crying for being lazy to wake up in morning . She quickly take a bath and wear a pink short sleeve top with a pair of bird with her short jeans . Lucy run fast as lightning and arrive at the guild . When she reached at the guild the first person she was searching was the Sky Dragon Slayer who had long blue hair , Wendy Marvel .Lucy saw Wendy at side of the bar , Wendy was talking with black cat named Pantherlily . Lucy run to Wendy and Lily , " Wendy , I'm so sorry . I was to deep in sleep " Lucy said is one breath . " Ouh , Lucy-nee chan ,It's okay , I don't mind " The small sky dragon slayor said " I actually bit worried about you " said Wendy "Yeah , we almost go to your house if you don't get here just now " Lily said " We worried that something will happen to you " said the black cat . " yea I almost turn to my Satan Soul so I can punch anyone the hurt you " said a woman with with long white hair and her bang was tied upward she had blue eyes, her name was Mirajane Strauss . Her sudden attendance was made Lucy Lily and Wendy shock . " heh, Mira-nee chan you make we shock " said the blue hair dragon slayer politely ."hihih sorry , Lucy do you want anything to eat or drink " ask the Satan Soul mage to Lucy . " A cup of strawberry milkshake please " said the blonde mage

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

While waiting for my milkshake I suddenly have a deep thought , I have deep thought about the unfortunate week in my life . It have been two week since Team Natsu , Some of the guild member and my bestfriend Levy Mcgarden ignore me , their just treat me like I was not there while their treat Lissana with good treat . At first i was felt offended but now I understand Lissana was 'dead' for the long time so the guild member felt happy that she was comeback from her 'dead' . But it was not that bad beacause there some of people that treat me very well such as Mira , Lily , Carla , Happy , Wendy , Gajeel , Juvia , Romeo , Master , Cana , Bisca , Alzack , Asuka , Team Raijinshu , Elfman and even Lissana her always sorry to me beacause she think she was the reason many people ignore me but i don't mind at all . Actually it also have been one weeks since Team Natsu kick me from their team . Now I usually go mission with Wendy and Carla , Gajeel and Lily or , Mira and Elfman ( Lis always spend her time with Team Natsu so Mira and Elfman even Lis ask me to join The Strauss Sibling Team do a mission ) . It was fun to spend time doing mission with them . Suddenly my thought was disturbed by Mira "Lucy , Lucy , Luce " said the long white hair mage while waving her hand infront of my face " ouh , What happen Mira " I ask " Actually I the one who supposed asked that question to you , What happen Lucy you don't even pay attention to me went i call you just now "She said worriedly " I so sorry for make you worried i was in deep thought " I said " Thought ? what you think about " she ask .What was worried me was she ask that question with smirk in her face I think she must think me think about a man . " I was thinking about money . I don't have enough money for pay my rent this month " I lie to her . Actually not all that I said was a lie I really don't have enough of money to pay my rent this month . " Ouh " she said with disappointed face . I think what i thought was true ( yeah about that she think i was thinking about a man ) ."ouh Lucy while you in your daydreaming just now Wendy tell me to inform you that if you want to go to shopping don't forget to tell her about it, she want to join you "Mira said while wiping some mug . " Ouh okay . By the way where Wendy and Lily geos to ? "."They went to searching some herb near the Fairy Hills " Mira said then continue her job 11. " Do you want to go to a mission Mira " I ask the Satan Soul Mage " Sorry Lucy , I already promised Juvia that I will think of ways to make Gray fall in love her . " Ouh it okay " I said i don't surprised at all because Mira is known for being match maker to all people even people from another guild. Juvia is Water Mage She had blue hair and dark blue eyes , her name was Juvia Lockser ." I think I will go do a mission alone this time " I said to Mira with smile . " are you sure , Lucy " the Satan Soul Mages ask me worriedly . " Ofc it okay Mira " I said before I go to the request board ( * isn't this is what it call ) . When I was looking at the request I found one dangerous and interesting request it was request a mage to protect 10 vampire from being hunted by Dark Guilds and evil intentions persons .

 **Living and Protect The Vampire**

 **We search for a mage that willing to live and protect 10 vampires**

 **From being hunted by dark Guilds and some bad person**

 **We will pay you 1 000 000 jewel**

 **If you interested in this job**

 **Find me Karlheinz Sakamaki**

 **At Sakamaki Mansion**

 **In Ryoutei , Japan**

( *actually I don't know where are they living at so I make up the place )

( *and for the Diabolik Lovers fan , they will know that I take their ( the vampire ) school name)

I think the request is bit interesting , I went to Mira then show her the request . " Mira , I want to take this job " I said happily . " Let me see . " Mira said as she take the paper . Suddenly she make 'really shock' face . " what happen to you Mira . Why you making that face " I ask . " I the one who should ask that question to you " Mira said half-shout . Ugh , that word again , Mira . " Lucy isn't it very dangerous mission ? " Mira ask me " It okay Mira I want to take it " I said with big smile in my face . " wait a moment I will inform Master than I will stamp this paper " Mira said " Why you have to inform it to Master " I ask curiously " Master ask me to do so , He said this is hard job so he will give some information that will save you if you in danger " said Mira than she go to Master office " ouh , Okay "

* * *

Master P.O.V

I was read some of complain from other people and you what make my head dizzy is all the complain is about Natsu and his team destroy some village and make trouble to other people . I really angry with him . Suddenly I hear someone knocking my office door "come in " I said , actually I was very afraid because I keep think that was another complain from other resident about team Natsu. I was really grateful that it just Mira with some job request . " what you need Mira " I ask she . " ouh Lucy said she want to take this job " the Satan Soul Mage said while giving me the request paper " Why you have to tell me about it just let her to take a job I don't mind " I said while taking the paper " but it it was about…. " before Mira finish her word I already scream " What !" I really shock it was the request that request the mages to take care of vampire didn't I said vampires just now , yes I said it . it Vampires " Can I let she take the job , Master? " Mira ask me " Just let she . it was so sad that many bad thing happen to her . So now let she make her own decision " I said " Okay " Mira said and take back the paper . Before she go back to her place , I stop her " Wait Mira , said to Lucy that I want to see she " I said " Okay , Master " Mira said then she go to the first floor .In 10 minutes Lucy come to my office "Good Afternoon , Master " She greet me . " Good afternoon Lucy " I said . " okay My dear it wil be short and easy to understand it " I said " okay ' she replies . " this is information about ther vampires " I said while give Lucy some paper that have information about vampires . " second, Sabertooth is also join the mission " I said suddenly " WHAT ! "Lucy half-shout " I have to do a mission with a member of the cocky sabertooth guild " she look like disbelieveto what she just hear . " Actually it two people who will join the mission from sabertooth " "what!" lucy said she look like she will died from heart attack " Ugh , actually it good I don't have to afraid so much about the vampires cause there was some human with me " Lucy said . That what I like about her , she always think positive about anything . " lastly I will cast a spell to you that will make the vampires can't bit and suck you blood " I said . I ask lucy to stand and cast some spell to her . " Okay that all . also don't forget to call us using the lacrima that I give you before " I said " Okay Master , Thank for everything " She said as she leave . After she leave my head begging felt dizzy again because I remember the fuss that Natsu make to some village .

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

After a talk with Master , I goes straight to my house and packing my thing . Then I summoning Virgo " I open thee! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo " Suddenly there was a smoke and then puff Virgo appeared . " punishment time , Hime ? " (*is that right word ?) Virgo ask " No , I just want you to put my thing in the celestial world " I said " Okay , Hime " Virgo gone and in few second comeback "punishment time , Hime ? " virgo ask . Again , Virgo ? " No , you may go now " I said " Take care , Hime " Virgo said than she gone . I sit on my bed while staring my new bronze keys . Ouh I bet you never heard this The Celestial Spirirt King said it was a new dragon spirit keys . didn't you hear it it Dragon Spirit . I got 9 bronze keys when I was out in mission with Wendy , Gajeel , Carla and Lily .Even it just bronze keys but the spirit is really strong . The dragon spirit that I have is Igneel , The Fire Dragon King ( yeah it Natsu Dad ) . Grandeeney , The Sky Dragon . Metalicana , The Iron Dragon . Weisslogia , The White Dragon . Skiadrum , The Shadow Dragon . Crystal , The Water Dragon . Bolt , The Lightning Dragon . Terra , The Earth Dragon . And Snow , The Ice Dragon . it already 6 day since I found them . I never use it because I only want to use it really dangerous time . It already 3.00 p.m. so I decide to take a bath because the train will be depart in 4.30 p.m.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

3.30 p.m. in Magnolia Train Station

There was a blonde male mage who had blue eyes with black raven hair male mage who had red eyes and two cats one has red fur who has black eyes and some green cat? Who has black eyes . The blonde one wear a white tops and has word 'Saber' on it with gold colour , he wear a white and gold coloured jacket that he let it unzipped with black long jeans , While the raven hair wear a black shirt with white coloured word 'Dragon' he wear gray coloured overcoat hoodie and black long jeans . The red fur cat wear a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side while the entirety of the green fur cat body, aside from its face, is covered by a pink frog-like suit, of which the vast majority is covered by black spots. The suit sports a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood .Their was The Twin Dragon Slayer Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney with Their exceeds Lector and Frosch ."Ugh , Finally we out from the stupid train " said Sting " But Sting-kun , we came here to pick up the Fairy Tail Mage that will join we to go to the real place that we need to go later . "what! " Sting scream .'This will be a long day ' Rogue thought . " Who is the mages that will join us in this mission Rogue? " ask Frosch cutely . " I don't know . What about you Sting ? " Rogue ask his stupid teammate " Their Master don't tell me " "What about you Lec…" before Sting finish his question Lector said something " Please don't ask stupid question at me Sting-kun " Sting sulking with the red fur cat statement while other only laugh and agree to the statement . " Now you call me stupid Lector , humph " Sting sulking " Aha , sorry Sting-kun . Even you stupid you still the Great Sting Eucliffe " Lector said to cheer up Sting it it make Sting more hurt " Lector !"

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

4.00 p.m. Lucy House

Lucy wear a baby pink colored oversized cardigan with white shirt with pink coloured word 'Cats' with short jeans . Lucy begin to walk to the train station suddenly " Oi Blondie-san " Lucy look for the person who said that

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I begin to walk to the train station suddenly " Oi Blondie-san " I look for the person who said that then I saw The Twin dragon Slayer . Oh Mavis , Don't tell me that I going to the mission with them . "Why staring me like that Blondie , I know you're falling in love with me " The cocky Sting Euclife said that with a smirk in his face . "don't be so cocky stingy-bee" " I not someone that will fall in love with cocky brat like you easily " I said that with a smirk

* * *

Sting P.O.V

"don't be so cocky stinge-bee" " I not someone that will fall in love with cocky brat like you easily " that Blodie said that with a smirk . I don't believe she said that to me . " And for you information I think you and Natsu is same level " she said " Same level in what , strength . I think it may be true " I said with smile " Not in strength " she said again with a smirk " Then ? " Rogue ask that Blondie girl " In stupidity " she while laughing , even Lector and Rogue laughing too . Suddenly Frosch "Fro think so too " and it make the three laughing harder and I don't know why I'm laughing too . " By the way why you take this job , Blondie " . " Because i have to pay my rent stingy-bee " she said while looking at her ticket . " What about you guys , why you guys take this job " she ask while looking at her watch . " Because this job seems easy to me " I said proudly while Rogue just nodding his head with Lector . " Fro think so too " Frosch said cutely . yes I said it Cute . " let go inside the train , the train will depart soon " Lucy said

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

When in the train Sting felt something he never felt . He felt so angry looking Rogue put his head on Lucy lap . He felt so hurt to see Lucy stroke Rogue hair gently. While Rogue blush madly even redder than Erza hair . In 2 hours they arrive at the mansion . They were welcome by a maid from that mansion . The maid brought them to see the 10 vampires and Karlheinz Sakamaki .When their come in the vampires always staring at them especially Lucy

* * *

()- some of The P.O.V owner thought

(*) – Author thought

* * *

Me : That all , I hope you enjoy it

Lucy : It was best , author-chan

Rogue : I think It good

Sting : The Great Sting Euclifee think it great too

Me : Yea whatever Sting

Sting : hey ! humph

Lector : Sting wait !

Me : Disclaimer

Lucy : Author-chan do not own the Fairy Tail and Diabolik Lovers

Rogue : But Author-chan do own her time writing this fanfic

Lector : And it was good . The more important Sting is sulking

Frosch : Fro think so too

Sting : Humph

Frosch : Fro think so too ^_-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : A Tough Mission : Living With Vampires

Rating : G

Chapter : 2 – New People , Fright ,' Seems Okay'

Warning : i'm not good in english and **Trying** to be good in english ( at least **Trying** )

Author Note : There will be some OC that i create with my not soo creative imagination

* * *

Me : Hello , minna . I'm back

Lucy : Author-chan , do you have new story for me :D

Me : ofc , Lulu-chan

Lucy : I bet it will be good

Frosch : Fro think so too

Me : Ouh , Frosch . You really cute Frosch

Frosch : Fro think so too

Sting : Humph

Me : really Sting . I can't believe he still sulking

Frosch : Fro think so too

Me : ouh Frosch can you do the disclaimer

Frosch : Aye madam ! . Author-chan do not own Fairy Tail and Diabolik Lovers but Fro think Author-chan do own her time doing this fanfic

Me & Lucy : Enjoy

Frosch : Fro think so too

Sting : Humph

* * *

Last Chapter

Third Person P.O.V

When in the train Sting felt something he never felt . He felt so angry looking Rogue put his head on Lucy lap . He felt so hurt to see Lucy stroke Rogue hair gently. While Rogue blush madly even redder than Erza hair . In 2 hours they arrive at the mansion . There were welcome by a maid from that mansion . The maid brought them to see the 10 vampires and Karlheinz Sakamaki .When their come in the vampires always staring at them especially Lucy

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

When we arrived at the mansion there a maid great us and brought us to one room . The maid skin look so pale .When we enter the room , There 10 vampire and Karlheinz Sakamaki sit on a couch . Actually Karlheinz Sakamaki is a vampire too . I found out when I read the paper that Master give me before . " Ouh you guys already arrive . Please sit " said the Karlheinz Sakamaki . We sit opposite of them . I sit between Rogue and Sting . I noticed that the other vampires always staring us .( **Us** really ? Oh Mavis , I think I mean **me** ) . " So can you introduce yourself "Karlheinz said and broke the silence . " Ouh , My name Rogue Cheney . I'm Shadow Dragon Slayer . I'am a mage from Sabertooth " Rogue said . " Ouh , I can call you Rogue-san " Karlheinz ask . " It okay , you can call me that " Rogue said that politely . " What about you miss ? " Karlheinz ask while look at me . Now all the eyes were on me . " uh , My name is Lucy Heartfilia , I'm Celestial Spirit Mage . I'm a mage from Fairy Tail " I said nervously " Fairy Tail ? . Ouh the guild that have scary Titania . What was her name I don't rember it ?" Karlheinz said clueless " Her name was Erza , Erza Scarlet " " Yup that was her name scary Titania, Erza scarlet " " Is your father Jude Heartfilia " Karl ask me " ouh that right " I said " Ouh I'm sorry tom hear that he already pass away " he said "ouh it ok.." before I finish talk someone cut it ." are you the one who kill your father ?" he ask . He has reddish-colored hair spiked at the ends with narrow green eyes, and a fair complexion . Everyone shock even the other vampires too . " I'm sorry about my son bad behavior " the Karl said " I don't mi.." " Are you sure you not " the red hair said again . This brat really . " Blondie will never do that " Sting said . I looking at him with wide eyes " she was kind and stupid girl so she will always fogive anyone who hurt her feeling easily ' Sting said . What happen to to you Sting are you sick . I can't believe he just said that . "Yeah that right " Rogue agree with Sting " After all , she and some of people in her guild were trapped in Tenrou Island for 7 years " Rogue said . " Wow , you been trapped for 7 years and still look young . You must really a strong mage " Karl said " No that was the first magis " " The first ?" Karl ask while the other make a confused face . " Our first founder of the guild " "ouh " Karl said " You guild are good "" ouh thank " I said " I think the same too , If not because of Their guild and Lucy herself we already die in Acnologia hand " Rogue said " Fro think so too " Frosch said while flew out from Rogue bag and sit on my lap "If not because Fairy-san , Fro will never see Rogue again" Fro said while hug me . " Ouh I think it just because Natsu . " " you're so humble , Heartfilia-san " Karl said "Yea you should be like me " Sting said proudly " You just so cocky Sting " Lector said while flew and then sit on my lap " Humph" Sting sulk "What wrong with you guys " Rogue ask the vampire (excluding Karlheinz ) because their were left their jaw open . " Nothing , we just shock that the cat and frog can flying and talking " The cocky boy from earlier said .

* * *

Ayato Sakamaki P.O.V

"Nothing , we just shock that the cat and the frog can flying and talking " I said . It was true I was really shock that the cat and frog flying and talking ." But just now the pink frog said ' Fairy-san ' why he call that blonde girl like that ? " I said " Actually he was a cat , And I think it because my guild name was Fairy Tail , so he call me 'fairy-san' " the blonde girl said politely . We all shock again whe the girl said the pink frog was a cat "What ! he was a cat ? …" before I can continue talking the green cat said something " Fro call Fairy-san , 'Fairy-san' because Fro think Fairy-san was kind as the fairy " the other just nodding " That right Frosch , Fairy-san really kind person " the red cat said . so the green cat name was Frosch . " Fro think so too " the green cat said that cutely . yeah **Cutely** . " You so bad Lector you praise Blondie but you not praise me " The Sting guys said with sulking voice " Even who I praise you still The Great Sting Euclifee , Sting-kun" The red fur cat said . I think his name was Lector . " By the way my name is Sting Eucliffe White Dragon Slayer , I the Master of the best guild in Fiore , Sabertooth , You can call me The Great Sting Eucliffe " Blonde hair man said . what a cocky brat was that Sting guys ." before you arrive we actually were searching a contract that you have sign but it we still not found it. How about you guys spend time with this guys while I go searching or you guys can go walk around in the house " The rotten old man said to the mage while point to us . "okay " said the emo guy I think his name was rogi . no it not his name . Mabye it roku . it seems not correct too "It Rogue " said the emo guy . my eye widen . is he can hear my thought " nope I can hear you thought" "eh " I said . now I felt afraid to him . He sound creepy . "what you guy talking about " Yuma ask " Nothing Important " the creepy emo guy said " Anyways we already introduce our name . Now you turn " Sting said " I'm Ayato Sakamaki " I said . " I'm Shu Sakamaki " Shu said . " " I'm Reiji Sakamaki " " I'm Laito Sakamaki" "I'm Kanato Sakamaki " "Subaru Sakamaki"" Ouh so all of you were family " Sting said " nope four of us were Mukami household " Said Ruki the oldest of Mukami household "I'm Ruki Mukami " "I'm Kou Mukami " "Yuma Mukami " " Azusa, Azusa Mukami" Then it become quiet .

* * *

Rogue P.O.V.

After we get acquainted with the vampires then it become quiet .But it was broke by stupid vampires , his name is Laito Sakamaki "Hey sexy blondie , do you want to spend some time with me . It must be fun " he said . I cant believe he just said that to my Lucy . I- I mean my friend Lucy . " Eh ?" Lucy look like clueless about what that stupid Laito just said "Don't make a problem , Laito " said Reiji "I don't make any problem . I just ask her to spend time with me . Just two of us " He said that stupid word while holding my precious Lucy hand . I-I mean lucy hand . " Don't dare you touch Lucy hand " Sting said angrily " what you gonna do if I touch her hand " That stupid Laito said then he pull Lucy hand and make Lucy accidentally sit on his lap . Lucy face was red . The other vampires was shock about what their friend(?) do . I felt really angry . I felt like I want to kill him right now .

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

"Hey sexy blondie , do you want to spend some time with me . It must be fun " he said . I don't understand what he was saying " Eh ?" I said cluelessly "Don't make a problem , Laito " said Reiji "I don't make any problem . I just ask her to spend time with me . Just two of us " He said that word while holding my hand . My face suddenly heat up . I can imagine how red my face right now . " Don't dare you touch Lucy hand " Sting said angrily . " what you gonna do if I touch her hand " Laito said then he pull my hand and make me accidentally sit on his lap. My face was red . The other vampires was shock about what their friend(?) do . I felt shy right now . " You smell was so sweet. I like it " he whisper at my ear . I blush redder than before . " Let go of her hand " Rogue shout "Rogue-kun" I said ." What if I don't want " Laito said . Oh Mavis , help me . Suddenly , he stood up and carried me bridal-style . Oh Mavis , why this vampire like to make me blushing . " L-Laito-san please put me down " I said politely " Why you call me 'Laito-san' while you call the emo guy 'Rogue-kun' " he ask me . Stupid ! ,ofc because I more close and comfortable with Rogue " Because I just know you today . but I know Rogue-kun almost 1 years already " I said . " So now how about you and me spend time to know each other more " he said that seductively . " But.." I want to said something but have been disturb by Laito " How about we do it at my room" he said . What ? his room . What that supposed mean . Wait two of us in his room alone without anyone that mean ..' What ? ' I scream in my brain . I was blush redder than Erza hair . Suddenly there was two hand punch Laito . Laito accidentally let go me and almost make me fall but Sting catch me

* * *

Sting P.O.V

How could he touch Lucy .Then suddenly he carried Lucy bridal-style . What the heck he doing . I was so angry so I don't pay attention about what they saying . The first word I hear was " How about we do it at my room" he said . What ? his room . This boy really challenging my patience . I was so angry and suddenly throw a punch to his face . But what make me more surprised is Rogue and I punched Laito in the same time . Laito was pounded and caused him to step back accidentally let go of Lucy make Lucy almost fall but I catch Lucy . " Are you okay Blondie ? " I ask " Huh? I-I'm okay " she answer . I noticed that all people in this room give me death glare . " I warning you guys don't try to touch Lucy " Rogue warn the vampire then pull Lucy out from this room . After I give the vampire death glare I brought the exceeds out from this room . I found Rogue and Lucy at garden in this mansion . I sit there with them

* * *

Ruki P.O.V

It was really shocking incident . That was rare someone so brave to punch Laito . " Hahahaha . It was really interesting .There will be match to get the Blondie " he said like crazy person . " I warn you , don't join this match because you will never win . I will do anything to win because I will make sure that Blondie become mine " " Let's see. I can't agree with that because I want her too " Ayato said . I exchange look with other and I know that this match will be many participants .

* * *

Kanato P.O.V

This really interesting , many people wll be fight for that Blonde lady , Teddy . I realy want to know who will . Do I have to take part in , Teddy? . " What you think of that Blonde lady Kanato " ask Ayato . " I think … She seems okay to me " I said with smirk then I get out from this place .

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

Huh , why there so much weird thing happen to me . Karlheinz told us to come to his room to sign the contract . After that the maid lead us to our room . I was in sam room as Sting , Rogue , Lector and Frosch because they worroed the other vampires will disturbing me . I forget to call my friend to inform about my day , but I was really tired so I decide to call them tomorrow

* * *

Me : yea To Be Continue

Lector : Good job Author-chan

Frosch : Fro think so too

Natsu : But it unfair . why we don't appear in this fanfic

Gray : yeah

Erza : I felt little bit offended

Me : Sorry minna . I will put you guys in next chapter Ok

Me : so Erza do the disclaimer

Erza : Why me ?

Me: If you do I will make you eat many strawberry cheese cake next time

Erza : Aye madam ! . Author-chan do not own Fairy Tail and Diabolik Lovers . Author-chan do own her own time doing this fanfic

Me : Good Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Title : A Tough Mission : Living With Vampires

Rating : G

Chapter : 3 – Wrong Spell , Takoyaki , School

Warning : I'm not good in English and **Trying** to be good in English ( at least **Trying** )

Author Note : There will be some OC that I create with my **not so** creative imagination

* * *

Me : Hey , minna I bit busy recently so I post this chapter bit late

Lucy : It okay , Author-chan

Ayato : I will forgive you this time . Humph

Me : sorry Ayato

Natsu : Hey don't forget to put me in this chapter okay

Me : Okay

Me : Someone please do the disclaimer

? : Author-chan do not own Fairy Tail and Diabolik Lover

? : But Author-chan does own her own time writing this fanfic

Natsu : Hey who are you guys ?

Gray : A blue raccoon and a boy who is wear a pair of spectacles ?

Ayato : Blue raccoon ? What a weird thing I ever seen

? : I'm a cat ! . Robot cat !. Humph

? : Doraemon , Let go !

Doraemon : Let go , Nobita-kun

Nobita : Wait up Doraemon

Nobita & Doraemon : Author-chan also do not own Doraemon .

Me , FT & DL : Eh ?

* * *

Last Chapter

Lucy P.O.V

Huh , why there so much weird thing happen to me . Karlheinz told us to come to his room to sign the contract . After that the maid lead us to our room . I was in same room as Sting , Rogue , Lector and Frosch because they worried the other vampires will disturbing me . I forget to call my friend to inform about my day , but I was really tired so I decide to call them tomorrow

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I was awake by the sound of beeping alarm . I look at the clock , it was 6.00 a.m. . I decide to take a bath . I wear white strap off shoulder tops with pink skater swing mini skirt .Because Sting , Rogue , Lector and Frosch still don't wake up from their sleep , I decide to read some book that was in this room . I sit on the couch and begin to read the book . After a while , I felt something sit beside me . I turn my head and shock because there a vampire beside me . He has messy light brown hair . I think his name is Yuma Mukami . " H-how…" I trying to ask how he come into this room because I remember that Sting lock the door before his slept last night but Yuma put his finger on my lips while making a 'quiet' sound " shhh" . I try to make distant between become bigger but he hold my hand and push me and make my back fall on the couch . " What are you doing Yuma-san ? " I ask . " Tch , can you don't make some noise . " he said then Yuma lowered his head to my neck and sniff my neck ." You smell good. Strawberry and Vanilla smell , I like it " he said then show out (?) his fangs . He almost bit me but before he bit me someone punch him . Ouch that must hurt , when I look behind me I saw Rogue stand there angrily . " R-Rogue-kun " I call him . " Lucy , are you okay ? " he ask . I just nodding my head . " You , Don't touch Lucy again " Rogue said " Tch , Whatever " Yuma said . " But I will never promise anything " he said " Anyway , we going to continued it next time , Lucy " he said then gone . " If their touch or disturb you just scream , I will .. no I mean we will help you " Rogue said while put his hands on my shoulder and stare me . He stare me for long time then his face getting closer with my face , it getting more closer and his face is 3 inches (?) from me . I felt my face heat up . his face still getting closer with my face . Suddenly , " Thump " ( * actually I don't know how the sound is sounded ) There is a person push the door and make me and Rogue startle . I and Rogue turn away while blushing . " What do you want ? " Rogue ask " The rotten old man want to see the leader of you guys " Ayato said . " Leader ? " I felt weird . Since when we have a leader . " Yes , the leader . It him right ? . The man cocky man who has blonde hair is the leader , right? " Ayato ask " Yes , the Great Sting Eucliffe always be the leader " Lector said . I was shocked since when he awake ." So now , wake up him . The rotten old man want to see him now " Ayato said " O-okay " " No , Don't need to wake up him . I will go instead " Rogue said "In his room " Ayato said coldly as Rogue walk out of this room . After Rogue far away from this room I decide to continued reading my book but I ended up being pinned to the wall by Ayato ." Y-you so close … A-Ayato-san " " Don't call me that . Call me Ayato-kun just like you call Rogue and Sting " He said angrily "H-hai" " Please don't be so much close to other guys . I don't like it " Ayato said " Bu-but …" " Shhhh" he said while put his finger on my lips . " Wake up the cocky guy . Then go to the dining room to eat breakfast . Bring your friend too . The rotten old man make a rule that we have to wait other people before eat . So , faster I already hungry ." Ayato said " H-hai " After Ayato gone , I goes to Sting's bed to wake him up " Sting wake up ' I said while shake his body" H-hai don't disturb me , Lector " he said while pushing me away " I'm not Lector , I'm Lucy . Wake up now Sting-kun " I said and shake his body harder .He ignore me , he surely in his dreamland now . I was about to the dining room suddenly there a arm hold my hand and pull me into a hug . The person is Sting "S-Sting " " Lector don't leave me " he cry . What ? Lector ? this boy really . " Want help , Lucy-san " Ruki Mukami said . Ruki is a handsome young man with short ruffled hair colored with black on top and white on the tips. He has blue-grey eyes and also three black piercings on his right ear . He wears black web chokers on his neck . Huh? Again ? . Why there so much vampires always bother me . " Uh … Well I think I need some help " " Here hold my hand " he said " O-okay " He pull me but I still don't even move a bit . Sting hold me strongly so I couldn't moved . Ruki pull me harder , I think my hand going to broken .When Ruki still pull my hand hardly suddenly Sting let go of me and I was pulled out and fall on top of Ruki . " Gomene , Ruki-san " I said "Don't call me like that . Just call me Ruki-kun'" he said " uh .. O-okay , Ruki-kun " Then I stand up and wipe dust on my skirt " I go first , Lucy " " Okay , Ruki-kun "

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

After the meeting with Karlheinz , Rogue go back to the room . " Ouh , Rogue-kun . You're already back " Lucy said to Rogue " Yea , anyway where Sting I can't see him anywhere ? " Rogue ask " Ouh he was in the bathroom . He bathed the exceeds " Lucy said " Rogue-kun " Frosch said " When Fro was awake just now , Fro was really afraid " Frosch said . "Yo , Rogue . Do you want to hear some funny story . I was awake before Frosch and it really funny . I was chatting with Lucy then suddenly Frosch scream your name " Sting said while laughing " He look around and spot Lucy and hug her " Sting continue . " Don't laughing Sting , Frosch will felt offended and it not funny at all " Lucy said " Sorry Frosch " Sting said " It's okay , Sting-kun. Rogue-kun , Fro is hungry " Frosch said cutely (*how many time I have call Frosch cute. He really cute ) . " Let go down to eat "Lucy said " Aye Madam " Sting , Rogue , Lector and Frosch said . After the breakfast everyone goes to their own room . Then Lucy call her friend using the lacrima that Master give before . " Lucy ! " her friend , Mira , Wendy , Gajeel , Juvia , Master , Romeo , Happy , Lily and Carla "Minna ! " Lucy said happily " Why you don't call we yesterday ? " Mira ask " I was really tired yesterday , sorry you guys " Lucy said " It okay , Lucy-san . We don't mind . " Wendy said " We just worried about you " Lily said " Juvia also worried about Lucy . Gajeel almost go there because too worried but Mira prevent him to do so ." " I'm not " Gajeel said " Yes , You're "Carla said " Lusheee , I really miss you . " Happy said " Ouh , Happy I miss you too . I miss all of you " Lucy said " Master , what wrong with you " Romeo ask " Uhmm , Lucy ? " Master ask " Yes , Master ." " I have something to tell you but please don't be so shock when I tell you . " He said " O-okay " " Actually , the spell that I cast to you before was a wrong spell " Master said " What ! " Lucy , Mira , Wendy , Gajeel , Juvia , Romeo , Happy , Lily and Carla shouted ' M-master .. " Lucy lost her words . " I'm so sorry " Master said " It's okay . It's already happen " Lucy said " But Lucy-nee chan they are vampires " Romeo said " I can't do anything . I must be professional . I will never turn back , I will finished my work " Lucy said " If that was your final decision . We will respect your decision ."Mira said while the other nodding their head " Good bye minna , I still have work to do " Lucy said " Oh Okay bye " Mira said " Bye " The other saying good bye to Lucy . Lucy was try to take a nap suddenly " Fairy-san " Frosch call her name " Yes , Frosch . What I can help ? " Lucy ask " Did Fro disturb your sleep " Frosch ask " Nope , I don't even sleep yet . And I even don't want to sleep . I just want to take a nap . Why ? " Lucy said " Actually Fro felt so bored , Does Fairy-san mind to accompany Fro walk " Frosch said ' Why you so cute Frosch ? ' Lucy thought " I don't mind to . I really love to accompany you walk " Lucy said .Lucy hold Frosch hand a beginning walk around with him . They go to living room , garden , and more place . " Fairy-san" " Yes , Frosch " "Fro felt really thirsty " " Let go to the kitchen Frosch " " Okay , Fairy-san " . Lucy and Frosch went to the kitchen . Lucy give the water to Frosch " Here Frosch ' " Thank you Fairy-san " Frosch said while take the water. Then Ayato come " Oii , Blondie . What are you doing here " Ayato ask " Ouh Ayato-kun , Frosch felt thirsty , so we come here to drink some water " Lucy said . " Ouh , Kitty your name is Frosch , right ? " Ayato ask " Yes , I'm " Frosch said cutely 'How cute ' Ayato thought as he pinch Frosch cheek " You is cute , Frosch " Ayato said " Fro think so too " Frosch said . Ayato hug Frosch and said Frosch cute all the time . " Fairy-san , Fro is hungry " Frosch said " What you want to eat , Frosch " Lucy ask " Fro don't mind . What about you , Ayato-kun? " " Huh ? me ? I don't hungry " Ayato said suddenly his stomach growling ." Fro not think so too " " Haha , Just said want you want I will try to make it " Lucy said " Oh , What about Takoyaki " Ayato said " Fro think so too " " Alright , I will make it .wait here " Lucy said

* * *

Ayato P.O.V

While Lucy make Takoyaki , I play with Frosch . He really cute . His voice so cute . " Frosch , do you like me ? " Ayato said " Yea , I like you , you so fun . I like Fairy-san too she really kind . And Rogue my partner " Frosch said " Ouh you so cute " I said " Frosch , Ayato-kun . Let eat " Lucy said " Hai " Frosch and me said . The Takoyaki looks so delicious . Actually I really like Takoyaki . I eat it " Wow , It taste really good " I said " Thank you " Lucy said " Fairy-san always cook for us when we came to her house . " " 'Us' you mean ….. You , Rogue , Sting and Lector always go to Lucy house " I ask " Yes if we go to mission near her place we will stay there until the next day " Frosch said . Humph why they so close .

* * *

In another place

Nastu P.O.V

It had been 3 weeks since I don't see Luce . I wonder why she don't come doing mission with us . " Hey Ice Princess , why Lucy don't come doing mission with us " I ask " You're really stupid , Flame Head . Don't you remember you kick .. okay it not that cruel you ask her to left this team temporarily because you want Lissana to join our time temporarily And of course , it make Lissana felt like she was bad person for 3 day until Lucy said it okay since it just temporarily . " Gray said . I was shock , I don't believe what he just said just now . It that real , I was that bad ? . " What about Luce , Did she angry with me ? " I ask Gray " At the first time , Lucy felt little bit offended . But now she understand , you did all of this because Lissana was your long lost best friend . So she don't mind . She not angry at you anymore " Erza said as she suddenly went to us " She may already know that you is stupid " Gray said " what you said ? , Stripper " " So what , Squinty Eyes " " huh , Droopy Eyes " " Stop ! " Erza shout while knocking Gray and my head together (* it correct sentence , right ? ) " If I see you fighting each other again , I will kill you both " Erza warn " Aye ! Madam " Gray and I said while hug each other " Lucy said she not angry with you but she still sulking with you " Lissana said " What " I said sadly " But If you pay hers house rent for several months , maybe she will forgive you " Lissana explain " Okay ! , I was all fired up . ( * please tell me that is the right way he said that word ) Now let go rest . So we will have many energy to finish our mission , so I can help Lucy pay her rent " I said

* * *

Gray P.O.V

This boy really stupid . How could he do that to Lucy but I also feeling guilty to what happen to Lucy . I also will help she pay her rent . I miss you Luce .I close then I was in deep sleep

* * *

Erza P.O.V

Lucy , I'm sorry because I don't stop Natsu from doing that bad thing to you . I'm sure you felt really sad that time . I will pay her rent this month . When I was trying to sleep , the fire is getting closer to died . So I decide to search some firewood before sleep . When I was searching firewood I saw Lissana . " Lis what are you doing here ? " I ask " Nothing , I just felt guilty for doing that to Lucy . Even what happen she still don't angry with me " she said " It okay , it not your fault . It just because Natsu's small brain can't work properly that time " " Now don't think so much about that and help me gathering firewood , Okay ? " " Okay "

* * *

Sakamaki Mansion

Third Person P.O.V

When Lucy and Frosch arrived at their room , they saw Sting , Rogue and Lector were discussing something "Hey , minna " Lucy said " Lucy , Frosch " Rogue call " What are you guys doing? " Lucy ask " Rogue talk about what he and Karlheinz talking about " Sting said " Ouh , so what is it ? " Lucy ask " Karlheinz said we will go to the school " Rogue said . Lucy was shock , " I don't like go to school . Humph but what was the most I hate is the vampires will go to the same school " Sting said " What ! school ? why ? " Lucy ask " Yes , school . Because the vampires will not safe there . Karlheinz afraid that the vampires will be attack at the school " Rogue said " Actually , I don't mind if we have to go there . " Lucy said . " What about you guys ? " Lucy ask " I don't mind either " Rogue said " Uh , whatever . I don't care if they don't disturb you , Lucy " Sting said " So , It mean we will go there right ? .Yeah " Lucy said " Let go sleep or else we will be late tomorrow " Lucy said excitedly " Aye , madam " .They all sleep peacefully

* * *

Celestial Spirit World

Third Person P.O.V

" Huh , I miss Hime " said a young man with average height . His orange hair is kept in a mildly long (actually just little bit longer than Natsu hair ) with many spiky cut with a pair framing his face, due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion's mane , His name is Loke " How about I go to see her now ? " Loke said " No , I think it will be night there . I bet she will already sleep , moshi moshi "said Sagittarius , he a tall, black-haired and lanky man sporting a horse costume. Horse costume aside, Sagittarius's attire consists of a green shirt with yellow trims followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills. His weapon of choice, a large bow- is fastened to his back by a red strap along with an equally large quiver. "yea , so don't disturb , Hime . She might have to use many energy , " Virgo said . Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. " Okay" Loke said then sighing .

* * *

Me : That all for today

Lucy : it so good . You think so too . right ? minna

FT & DL : Yeah !

Me : Anyway , sorry for my bad grammar . it's not my native language though

Me : Okay who want to do the disclaimer

FT & DT : Me !

Me : Hmmm , what about you do it Gray

Gray : Okay

Gray : Author-chan do not own Fairy Tail and Diabolik Lover

Me & FT & DT : Bye


End file.
